headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Laurel Lance/Earth-One
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Black Canary | continuity = DC Universe: Earth-One | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Gotham City | known relatives = Dinah Drake Lance Mother from the Earth-Two reality. Larry Lance Father from the Earth-Two reality. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Justice League of America'', Vol. 1 #75 | final appearance = | actor = }} Black Canary is the code-name for a female costumed superhero featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She is the second character to go by the name of Black Canary. The first was Dinah Drake Lance, who was introduced in the pages of ''Flash Comics'' #86. Her daughter, Dinah Laurel Lance, who took up the name and costume of her mother, was introduced in the pages of ''Justice League of America'' #75 in November, 1969. This character is part of the Silver Age era of comic book publishing and is associated with DC's Earth-One reality. Biography Black Canary is a costumed super-powered heroine named Dinah Laurel Lance. She originally hailed from Earth-Two where she was the daughter of retired JSAer, Dinah Drake Lance and police detective Larry Lance. One of Dinah Drake's foes, the Wizard, sought revenge against her and used his power to curse the infant with a destructive sonic cry. Her parents were forced to place young Dinah in the Thunderbolt dimension where she could do no harm. Dinah eventually grew up and was implanted with the memories of her mother. She journeyed to Earth-One where she joined the Justice League of America and became the paramour of teammate Oliver Queen. Eventually, she regained her true memories and carried on her crime-fighting career in her mother's name, using a variation of her original costume. For a time, both Dinah and Ollie retired from the Justice League and embarked upon a journey of discovery to confront controversial social issues across the country with their friend and fellow League member, Hal Jordan. Notes & Trivia * This version of Dinah Laurel Lance is no longer considered part of modern continuity. Her existence was rendered apocryphal due to the reality-altering effects of the 1985-1986 comic book limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths. The character was re-imagined in the wake of the Post-Crisis environment with a different origin and history. * Originally, the Black Canary featured in Justice League of America was the Golden Age character from Earth-Two, and not her daughter. However, this was later retconned when the writers considered the character's physical age if she were still active at the time of publication. It was later established in ''Justice League of America'' #219 and ''Justice League of America'' #220 that the Black Canary that operated on Earth-One was actually the second Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance, implanted with her mother's memories until the truth was revealed later. * Although the character originally came from Earth-Two, all of her appearances took place in the Earth-One reality. Abilities Powers * Canary Cry: Black Canary possesses a form of sonic projection, which she refers to her as her "Canary Cry". By vibrating her vocal chords, she can emit a wave of destructive sonic energy from her mouth. The concentrated wave of energy can repel opponents and is powerful enough to even shatter metal. Skills * Acrobatics * Investigation * Martial arts Appearances * appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances * behind-the-scenes appearances External Links * * Black Canary at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Acrobatics Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Investigation Category:Martial arts Category:Black Canary